In the last few years, various technologies have been developed for wireless access systems in automotive applications which permit passive access to the vehicle and passive starting of the vehicle. Such systems use low-frequency antenna systems which are provided in a transmitter unit in the vehicle and in a receiver unit of a radio key. An antenna which is integrated in the receiver unit must ensure the reception of signals in all three spatial directions.